In Patent Document 1, a vehicle air conditioner is described, in which condensed water is prevented from leaking from between separation surfaces of a right-left separated-type air conditioning casing is prevented, and a condensed-water discharging performance is improved. The vehicle air conditioner includes an evaporator disposed in an interior part, and an air conditioning casing in which a first casing and a second casing are connected. The first casing includes a main drainage flow passage, and a first condensed-water discharge passage leading to the main drainage flow passage. The second casing includes an auxiliary drainage flow passage, and a second condensed-water discharge passage leading to the auxiliary drainage flow passage. A bottom surface of the first casing and/or a bottom surface of the second casing have a condensed-water discharge port through which condensed water generated in the evaporator flows to the main drainage flow passage and/or the auxiliary drainage flow passage.
In a vehicle air conditioner of the above-described Patent Document 1, both the first casing and the second casing have the condensed-water discharge passage. Hence, water on the bottom surface the air conditioning casing is discharged from the first condensed-water discharge passage to an exterior part of the air conditioning casing through the condensed-water discharge port and the main drainage flow passage, or is discharged from the second condensed-water discharge passage to the exterior part of the air conditioning casing through the condensed-water discharge port, the main drainage flow passage and the auxiliary drainage flow passage. In other words, a structure capable of discharging the water from both of the condensed-water discharge passages is provided.